Sweet Tooth
by xSimplyMissy
Summary: Halloween traditions make Sam realize just how truly lucky he is. Future fic. Fluff.


A/N: My first ever fanfiction. I have been an avid fanfiction reader and finally decided to give writing a go. Here is just a short and fluffy McSwarek fic inspired by Halloween. Enjoy and review!

~Missy

* * *

Domesticated bliss. Those were the two words to best describe the life Sam Swarek built with Andy McNally. Four years ago when he openly admitted his feelings to his best friend Oliver about the future, real life, that he wanted with Andy, this is what he envisioned. It wasn't exactly park on Sunday, but it was perfect enough given the holiday.

He couldn't remember the last time as a child he celebrated Halloween. After Sarah's attack, celebrating just about any holiday was overlooked. Too many family complications got in the way of him being a kid and experiencing the the joys of any holiday. Sam made certain that that would be the case for his children. Which is why he was delighted to be hit with the mix of joyful giggles and squeals when he walked in the door early Thursday evening after work. Smiling to himself, he followed the sounds into the kitchen where he was greeted with a sight that would he would never get tired of seeing; his family.

A year after the Ford incident, he and Andy worked hard to finally get to place where they wanted to be. It wasn't easy but after countless promises and heart to heart conversations, they were able to mend their relationship and continue their story; together. They took the big step of buying a new place together and not too long after, Sam finally proposed with a beautiful, yet simple, diamond ring. Andy found the ring on the collar of their dog, Boo, while she was attaching his leash to go for a walk.

It was a quick engagement, for they both couldn't wait any longer to be man and wife. Soon enough, they were welcomed with their first child. Riley Elizabeth Swarek has her daddy's dimples and her mother's attitude; the perfect combination of the two. Sixteen months later they welcomed their son, Thomas Oliver Swarek, a spitting image of Sam.

Standing in the kitchen entrance, Sam looked on while two year old Riley chased her little brother around the kitchen while Andy prepared a quick dinner before they set off to trick-or-treat. Feeling his presence, Andy turned around and offered him a large smile as a greeting.

"Hey baby. I didn't hear you come in". She said as she finished placing food on plates that were sitting on the island.

Sam laughed at her response while he bent down to be greeted by his children who finally noticed him enough to stop their playing.

"Makes sense seeing as these crazy monkeys were causing a ruckus." Sam leaned down to kiss Riley's head and tickle Thomas' belly.

"Daddy! Look I'm a ring leader." Twirling around Riley gave her father a full view of her circus inspired ring master costume. From the top hat to the play whip, Riley the was most adorable ring master he'd ever seen. Yes, his opinion was a little biased but she looks like her mother so he can't blame her for inheriting good genes. Looking down at his son once again, Sam noticed he was dressed in a lion costume and had on a painted nose and whiskers. Laughing to himself, Sam wasn't surprised by the costumes Andy had made the kids. After all she did have a lion's heart and did run the show, he's man enough to admit he is whipped. After all these years, he got exactly what he wanted and if being honest with himself meant he was a sap, well then so be it.

* * *

After a quick dinner, Andy and Sam gathered the kids together to snap pictures before setting off on their candy adventure. Connecting the leash to Boo's collar, the Swarek family walked out the door and was greeted by Andy's dad to join in with family.

Tommy was a great grandfather and Andy was happy that her kids had at least one grandparent present in their lives. But for what they lacked in the grandparent department, they sure made up for it with aunt and uncles. The youngest Swareks were spoiled rotten by their family at 15 Division. Uncle Ollie and Aunt Celery never disappointed when it came to showering them with gifts on Christmas and birthdays. Mostly, Oliver thought it was funny to buy the most obnoxious toys considering it was pay back for all the loud toys Sam bought his girls.

Together the four of them walked the neighborhood streets collecting candy that would just end up being thrown away eventually; Sam liked to keep the kids eating healthy because apparently they inherited Andy's sweet tooth.

Approaching the last house of the street. Tommy hung back in the driveway as Sam and Andy led Riley and Thomas up to he door. Andy rang the doorbell as Sam bent down with Thomas to help him stand up without ruining his costume.

"Trick or treat!" Riley exclaimed when the door opened while offering a dimple smile.

"Well my goodness, aren't you just the cutest thing ever. I love your costume," said the homeowner as she leant over to fill up each of their candy bags.

Riley offered a shy smile and a small 'thank you' in response.

* * *

After candy bags were filled and teeth were brushed, Sam and Andy finally settled into bed.

"Tonight was fun." Andy said as she reached over and turned off her lamp on the nightstand before rolling over and resting her head of Sam's chest.

Nodding in response, Sam flipped over where he was now hovering over Andy on his forearms. "It was, but I think I know what would be much more fun." He said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Seeing his eyes darken, Andy knew exactly what he was referring to and she had to agree it would be more fun.

Later with Andy lying in his arms, Sam smiled to himself as he thought about what the last four years have brought him. A simple holiday of trick-or-treating reminded him of the blessings that have been made possible by the women sleeping peacefully in his arms. Turning his head slightly to look at Andy, he realized he was looking at the very thing that brought his life meaning.

Their story finally got a happily ever after.


End file.
